Sith Magic
Also known as Sith sorcery, Sith magic was a power used by the early Sith, that complimented the use of conventional dark side-aligned Force powers. The exact qualities of Sith magic were disputed, as were its exact relations to the Force. Some practices of Sith magic also delved into and overlapped with Sith alchemy, which was a different aspect entirely. Male practitioners of Sith magic were known colloquially as Sith sorcerers or magicians, while female users of Sith magic were known as Sith sorceresses or witches. Nature Though the exact nature of Sith magic is unknown, several individuals have attempted to describe it based on their own experiences. At times it is referred to as an aspect of the Force, at others as an unrelated phenomenon. Its applications seemed to require the use of incantations, objects or intricate hand gestures. Whatever the case, the practitioners of Sith magic all found its power as a viable means of bringing their goals to fruition. Darth Bane described Sith sorcery as one of the most pure expressions of the dark side of the Force. According to Bane, Sith sorcery involved harnessing the deepest and most powerful energies of the dark side, and then twisting them to one's own will. Bane also stated that Sith sorcery is an extremely rare skill, one he himself is not capable of. Bane saw it as a way to warp reality, although it is unknown the extent to which this is possible. Most great and powerful Sith Masters have no gift for Sith magic, and cannot learn it. There are only two known ways for a Darksider to gain the innate connection to Sith magic. The first is the path followed by King Ommin of Onderon. By breaking an internal barrier, rejecting all his fears and doubts, and embracing his hatred of everything - even the Dark Side - Ommin gained the gift and power of Sith magic at a terrible spiritual and physical cost. He lost motor control of his body. Certain very rare Sith amulets have also been known to confer the gift upon their bonded owners. There may be other ways to attain the gift - for example, a truly supernal usage of Enhance Force Sensitivity might work. Exodus Divergence After the death of Darth Sideous and the extinction of his lineage Sith Sorcery was thought to be extinct. Practitioners: Comprehensive These individuals possess a significant grasp of Sith magic, including several spells. In 13 ABY Darth Sirena rediscovered the techniques from the Telos Holocron and Holocrons in Darth Sadis’s archive. Some of her associates and apprentices have learned some of these techniques. The Sith Witch Ahkris, heir of an unknown Sith lineage, is also heir to significant abilities in Sith Magic. The Sith Covenant had access to much forgotten Sith knowledge, including the use of Sith Magic. Among their greatest sorcerers were Darth Obscurus and Darth Kabal. Practitioners: Limited These practitioners possess the extremely rare gift, but do not have a profound knowledge of the relevant techniques. They frequently know only one or two spells. Skavi al'Kon and Resen Viper, apprentices to Velok, and Hin Jasto, co-commander of the Central Command Operatives, possess the natural gift for Sith magic, but lack much education on its use and are confined to a small handful of spells each. They lack access to further spells, though the recent Sith'ari Centrality raid on the Shadow Temple's library appears to have provided them with heretofore-unmatched resources. Spells Due to the rarity of these spells in the modern world, even the most accomplished Sith magicians rarely know many of them. These are some relatively common or simple Sith spells, which still require the innate gift and an actual knowledge of the spell. *Aura of uneasiness *Memory rub *Summon darkness *Summon fear *Illusion (Sith magic) *Force blast *Spell of concealment These spells are even rarer and more complicated. *Invoke spirits *Bolt of hatred *Summon lust *Mind control (Sith magic) *False light side aura *Mask *Hand of Mathsin *Dark side tendrils *Dwomutsiqsa *Qâzoi Kyantuska *Dark Side Web *Sith runes These spells are the most powerful, dangerous, complicated and above all rare. Even the greatest living sorcerers are unlikely to know more than one or two. These spells and rituals often take a significant toll on their practitioner; for example, King Ommin traded control of his own body for powerful Sith magics, and Pax Noctem can easily destroy its wielder. *Enhance/Bestow Force Sensitivity *Force Walk *Endurance of Simus (a higher level of Hand of Mathsin) *Pax Noctem *Agony of the Furies *Supernova *The Void *Tsaiwinokka Hoyakut Information courtesy of Wookiepedia Category:The Force